Identity
by Darko28
Summary: After a case of mistaken identity, Draco is taken prisoner by Ginny in an attempt to find money by her poverty stricken family. But when Lucius decides having Ginny take his son off of his hands is a great idea, what when the kidnapper do with her hostage


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Title: Identity Rating: PG Author: Punk up the Volume A/U: This is my first fanfiction in a while. I've had the idea in my head but haven't really done anything with it...until now.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Draco Malfoy sat inside of the Three Broomsticks, sipping an herbal tea. He grimaced at the taste, but continued to sip anyway. A rowdy group of Quidditch players had come in and ordered all the butterbeer, leaving Draco drinking dried tea leaves. Disgusting, he thought. But he had to admit, it was indeed relaxing. After all, Draco need to relax. He had just runaway from home for the third time this month and the tension could not be good for his complexion. The essentials of his wardrobe and daily facial regimine sat by his feet under the table.  
  
Of course, it would be hours before his mother realized he was gone. He wanted to be as far away from home as possible when his father found out about him leaving home. Or perhaps he was used to these sorts of shenanigans from his only son. After all, it was the third time that month.  
  
He'll probably be sick with worry, Draco proclaimed in his mind as he scribbled in his journal. The entry went as follows.  
  
January 31,  
  
Father being a prick again. Ran away from home. My trust account will get me far. I worry about Mother though; how will she ever manage without me? With just my brute of a father to take care of her? It is no matter of mine anymore. I am on the road again! This time I will get farther than London before returning home. I can take care of myself, even though the inn I am staying at is not high quality. Why, I had to fluff my own pillows and the mint on my pillow tasted as if it had been sitting there for at least an hour! But I will manage! I am a Malfoy! I am strong!  
  
Note: Remember to buy more pimple cream.  
  
Shoving the leather bound book into his large, spacious bag, Draco left a knute on the table for the tea and slung the bag on his shoulder. I was time to hit the sack back at the inn in Diagon Alley. He must have his beauty sleep If he wanted to be on the road tomorrow, bright and early. He smiled, wondering how soon before the Daily Post was filled with pleas from his father for his darling son to return home. Draco chuckled. He would hold out for a bit. Until he was promised what he wanted and nothing less. He was a Malfoy. He was strong.  
  
Ginny stood outside in the alley of the Three Broomsticks and scratched her face. Where was Neville? The pantyhose over her face was starting to itch like mad. Was he even watching? Ginny sighed. This was a risky operation. If she didn't act at precisely the right moment, all would be lost. One wrong move and she could land Neville and herself in Azkaban.  
  
Ginny sighed and scratched her face again, wondering what drove her to a life of crime. Well, crime was a bit over dramatic. After all, this was her first act of rebellion against the law system and she was only sixteen. But still, poverty drove people to extreme lengths, Ginny reasoned. And Cornelius Fudge was the one who had driven her family into poverty. It was he who had fired her father and taken their home. Now her family was trying to survive in what looked like a shack!  
  
Ginny uncurled her fists and looked at her hands. Fingernails marks were dug deep into her skin. Soon, everything would be fine again. Once she received the ransom money, Fudge would be promptly let go. No harm, no foul. He would never find out it was her and her family would be able to live happily again. If only Neville would give her the bloody signal!  
  
Cornelius Fudge was sitting inside of the Three Broomsticks, right by the door, sipping a Butterbeer. Ginny had seen him in the window and wished death upon him several times. Once he was out the door, then was her chance. Slip the bag over his head, aparate to Sirius's old mansion, long since abandoned and soon, the news would be swarmed with wonderings of the Minister's whereabouts.  
  
"Ginny! Kazoo! Kazoo! Kazoo!" The sound was broadcasted through the tip of her wand, acting as a walkie-talkie. That was the signal, Ginny realized excitedly! Creeping around to the side of the building, Ginny felt anticipation blind her. The next few moments passed in a blur. She pulled the potato sack over the man, not even getting a glimpse of him.  
  
"Hey!" came the cry from inside the bag. "Unhand me, fiend! I swear, I know karate! I'll chop you in half, you son-of-a-bit..." No more sound came from the man as Ginny muttered 'Comatus' under her breath. The man fell into her like dead weight and she knew the charm had worked. He wouldn't wake for hours, until they were safe in Sirius's home.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!" Neville cried, careening around the corner. "Did you get him?"  
  
Ginny merely smiled. 


End file.
